Buttons
by iits-eriikax3
Summary: A songfic... to PCD! Read I stink at summaries! FUll summary inside though!
1. Arriving

**Summary: Gabriella Moves to NY and goes to a new school... TTCA! What will happen when she meets a boy, will she fall head over heels in love, or will she find a new foe?**

**Disclaimer-I only own Erika, Jessica, Nicole, Kurtis, Derek, and Kyle. **

Gabriella Montez was riding on the bus listening to her CD player. She was listening to a song called, 'Buttons' By the Pussycat dolls. She knew the song so sang along.

Come on

You wouldn't be afraid of a little pussycats

Huh

Would you

Im telling ya loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)

But you keep frontin babe (uh)

Say what you gon' do to me (uh huh)

But i see nothin' (uh)

Typical, hardly the type although

I like him physical, dont leave me askin for more

Im a sexy mama

Who knows just how to get what I wanna

What i wanna do is bring this on ya

That backup the things that I told ya

You been sayin all the right things all along

But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off

Baby can't you see

How these clothes are fittin on me

And the heat comin from this beat

Im about to blow, I dont think you know

Im tellin ya loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)

But you keep frontin babe(uh)

Say what you gon' do to me (uh huh)

But i aint see nothin' (uh)

You say your a big boy, but I cant agree

Cuz I love...you said you had... been putin' on me

I wonder if im just too much for you

Wonder, if my kiss dont make you just...

Wonder, what i'd do next for you

What you wanna do

Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours

I could see just like most guys

That your game don't please

How these clothes are fittin on me

And the heat comin from this beat

Im about to blow, I dont think you know

Im tellin ya loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)

But you keep frontin babe(uh)

Say what you gon' do to me (uh huh)

But I aint see nothin' (uh)

Then it was a song called I Dont Need A Man

I see you lookin' at me like I got somethin' that's for you

And the way that you stare, don'tcha dare 'cause I'm not about to

Just give it all up to you

'Cause there are some things I won't do

And I'm not afraid to tell you I don't ever wanna leave you confused

The more you try the less bite and

I don't have to think it through

You'll know if I'm into you

I don't need a man to make it happen, I get off bein' free

I don't need a man to make me feel good, I get off doin' my thing

I don't need a ring around my finger, to make me feel complete

So let me break it down- I can get off when you ain't around!

I see you lookin' at me like I got somethin' that's for you

And the way that you stare, don'tcha dare 'cause I'm not about to

Just give it all up to you

'Cause there are some things I won't do

And I'm not afraid to tell you I don't ever wanna leave you confused

You know I've got my own life and I bought everything that's in it

So if you wanna be with me it ain't at all about the bling you're bringin'

I want a love that's for real

And without that-no deal

And baby I don't need a hand if it only wants to grab one thing

The more you try the less I bite

And I don't have to think it through

You'll know if I'm feelin' you

Let it go, let it go, let it go, let it go (Let it go!)

Let it go, let it go, let it go, let it go (Baby...)

Let it go, let it go, let it go, let it go (No no no no...)

Let it go, let it go, let it go, let it go (Let it go!)

I don't need a-I don't need a man, I don't

I don't need a man to get me through

Cause I'm doin' fine I feel brand new

I don't need a-I don't need a man, I don't

I don't need a man to make it through

Cause I'm doin' fine without you!

Oh, I don't need a man

I'm over you, yeah!

I don't need a man (Ohh I'm over you)

I don't need a man (Without you)

I'm over you

Oh! I don't need a man

I don't need a man (Did I complete 'cha? I don't need ya!)

I don't need a man

Soon everyone was looking at her like she had lost her mind.

Soon they arrived at TTCA.

Gabriella's POV

I was walking through the hallway when I seen a cute boy, he was walking up to me and said...

**Guess who it is? TROY! What should he say... oh and she falls for chad so nothing romantic...**


	2. Chapter 2

I got 1 review… I Need More or I wont continue….. L So If you do I will give you a cyber-banana boat?

Gabriella's POV…still

I got to my new school and walked up the sidewalk. I seen a cute boy, and smiled at him. He smiled back and I blushed. Holding onto that handrail I walked up the steps, and into the school. I looked at my schedule-

Gabriella Montez Period 1- Science, Mr. Thomas- room 227 Period 2- Math, Mr. May- room 223 Period 3- English, Ms. Thomson- room 229 Period 3- History, Ms. Oldbyrne- room 225 Period 4- Homeroom- room 319 Period 5- P.E.- Mr. Shaw, Gymnasium (By Thomson's class)  
Period 6- Lunch Period 7- Free Period Period 8- Choir

I tried finding my way to Mr. Thomas's classroom, but I couldn't spot it anywhere. A girl walked up to me. "Hi, are you new here?" She asked. "Umm, yea. I'm Gabriella Montez. You can call me Gabi." I told her. "I'm Erika Redner, what is your first class Gabi?" She asked me. "Uh, science with Mr. Thomas…" I trailed off. "Oh mine is 2 rooms after yours, I can walk you there." Erika said. "Thanks.

We got to my class and said our see ya laters. I walked up to the teachers desk and handed him my slip that the lady at the office gave to me and told me to give to my Period 1 teacher. Turning around, I spotted that cute boy who made me blush. Looking for a seat, I noticed the only open seat was next to this boy. I set my purse and books down, and I sat down. The boy looked over to me. "Hi, I'm Ryan Evans. Welcome to TTCA." He told me. "I'm Gabi Montez and thanks Ryan." I replied to him. Then Mr. Thomas came to the front of the class and started talking about photosynthesis… isn't that a bit 3rd grade?

After class, I had 3 friends: Ryan Evans, Taylor Mckessie (My new partner for projects and such, and Kelsi Nielson.

I was walking through the hall and had the urge to sing. So I put my books and homework into my locker and went into the bathroom to sing, (I am the new girl, I don't want people to know my hidden talent just yet.) So I sang Stickwitu from my cd Pussy Cat Dolls.

Ohhh.. Oh Oh..

I don't wanna go another day So I'm telling you, exactly what is on my mind Seems as like everybody is breaking up and throwing their love away But I know I got a good thing right here That's why I say (Hey)

Nobody gonna love me better, I must stick wit u forever Nobody gonna take me higher, I must stick wit u You know how to appreciate me, I must stick wit u, my baby Nobody ever made me feel this way, I must stick wit u

I don't wanna go another day So I'm telling you, exactly what is on my mind See the way we ride, in our private lives Ain't nobody gettin' in between I want you to know that, your the only one for me

Nobody gonna love me better, I must stick wit u forever Nobody gonna take me higher, I must stick wit u You know how to appreciate me, I must stick wit u my baby Nobody ever made me feel this way, I must stick wit u

And now, ain't nothing else I can need And now, I'm singing.. 'cause your so, so into me I got you, we'll be making love endlessly I'm with you, baby you're with me

So don't cha worry about people hanging around they ain't bring us down I know you, and you know me and that's all that counts So don't cha worry about people hanging around they ain't bring us down I know you, and you know me and that's why, that's w--

I Got interrupted when my friend Kelsi came up to me and said, "Have you considered auditioning for our musical? This year it's Hair Spray. You should really try out!" "I don't know, I'm new and I don't want to hog any spotlight!" I exclaimed. "Well, the boy part is played by…"

Any suggestions? I surprised you with Ryan didn't I? R&R! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I got no reviews... but then and again... i finished that chapter 5 minutes ago! lol- Gabi is now in the audition room auditioning for HairSpray! Still Gabi's POV!**

"Ryan Evans." Kelsi said. I smiled and walked out of the bathroom

I was walking to the door to audition for hairspray. I decided I was going to sing a song from the movie called, Big, Blonde And Beautiful. "Okay, Erika! You can audition!" Yelled the music teacher. And my friend started singing, Welcome to the 60's!

Hey mama hey mama,  
Look around  
Everybody's groovin' to a brand new sound  
Hey mama hey mama,  
Follow me  
1 know something's in you  
That you wanna set free  
So let so, go, go of the past now  
Say hello to the love in your heart  
Yes, 1 know that the world's spinning fast now  
You gotta get yourself a brand new start

Hey mama, welcome to the 60's  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh mama, welcome to the 60's  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Go mama, go, go, go!  
Welcome to the 60's  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,   
Hey mama  
Yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

Hey mama, hey mama,  
Take my hand

"Okay, Erika thats enough! You will be Edna!" The teacher yelled!

Next was me! I was so nervous and I went and sang my song. Oh yea, the teacher is Ms. Schmill.

Once upon a time  
Girl i was just like you  
Never let my extra large   
Largesse shine through

Hair was brown and nappy  
Never had no fun  
I hid under a bushel  
Which is easier said than done!

Then one day my grandma  
Who was big and stout  
She said you gotta love yourself  
From inside out

And just as soon as i learned  
How to strut my funky stuff  
I found out that the world at large  
Cant get enough so...

Bring on that pecan pie  
Pour some sugar on it  
Sugar don't be shy

Scoop me up a mess  
Of that chocolate swirl  
Don't be stingy,  
I'm a growing girl

1 offer big love  
With no apology  
How can i deny the world  
The most of me

I am not afraid  
To throw my weight around  
Pound by pound by pound  
Because i'm   
Big, blonde and beautiful  
There is nothin' 'bout me  
That's unsuitable

No one wants a meal  
That only offers the least   
When girl we're servin' up  
The whole dang feast

Slice off a piece  
Of that hog head cheese  
Then take a look inside   
My book of recipes

Now, don't you sniff around  
For something fluffy and light  
I need a man who brings  
A man-size... Appetite

I'll use a pinch of sugar  
And a dash of spice  
I'll let ya lick the spoon  
Because it tastes so nice 

I'll keep it in my oven  
'Til it's good and hot  
Keep on stirring til it hits the spot  
Because i'm...

Big, blonde and beautiful  
And Edna girl, you're lookin' so   
Recruitable  
Why sit in the bleachers  
Timid and afraid   
When Edna,  
You can be your own parade!

"Gabriella thats good! You have the part for Moter Mouth!" Ms. Schmill called out to me.

I walked into the hall and seen Ryan. I was kinda over being nervous around him. But, Erika tricked me into something totally obsurd. This is how it all started!

_"Hey Gabi, Ryan, Kelsi, Talyor wanna play Truth or Dare?" Erika asked our group. "I guess so..." The 4 of us said in unison. _

_"I'll go first." She offered. "Okay, Gabi truth or dare?" She asked me. "Ummm... truth." I said. I was scared she would say something really icky. "Okay, do you like Ryan? no lies!" She shouted. "Ummm... yea a little bit..." I whispered. "I cant hear you!" She said. "Yes! I like Ryan! SO what?" I yelled obviously angered. "Okay... Taylor Truth or Dare?" I said calmly. "Dare." She said with a smirk. Okay... I dare you to prank call Kyle!" I said. "Fine..." SHe grabbed her phone and called him and did a prank. "Okay, Ryan truth or Dare." Tay asked Ryan. "Truth..." He said nervous also. "DO you like Gabi?" SHe asked him. "-----_

**_Suggestions? I need 5 reviews to continue!_**


	4. Almost there!

**Sorry I haven't updated! My house got struck by lightning and I had to get elictricity back!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, and some characters**

_"Uhh... kinda..." He grinned sheepishly, while blushing. Gabriella had a huge grin plastered on the tan face. _

So now you see why i'm not nervous around him.

"Hey Ry!" I said. "Hey Gabi. I have a question, I was wondering if mayvbe you wanted to g-" he was cut off by Sharpay coming over and grabbing his collar.

"What are you doing with that... that... thing!" She yelled. "I was talking to her. And she has a name. It is Gabriella Montez!" He stood up for her. "I never want to see you talking to her.. ever again!" Sharpay started, "I mean it Ryan Douglas Evans!" "No! Sharpay Matthew Evans! Yea people know now! Mom thought you were a boy!" Gabi laughed really hard. Sharpay stood up and went over to Gabriella. She smacked her across the face. Ryan walked over to Sharpay and-----

CLIFFY! im so evil! well, im braindead now... I would appreciate a co-writer... leave reviews offering and I will choose who I would preferably think could make the story...interesting!

Paintball Chica 11


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, so I know this is not my best story. And I'm not proud about that one bit. So, if you like this story, please read this. It's important.

So, I have been getting private messages accusing me of false statements. I will update, but in the last chapter I reposted, if you recall, I said I need a co-author! Someone just help me out a bit with a chapter or two, and I will get this story on the road!!!

PLEASE HELP ME!


End file.
